ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Radiant Spring in Full Bloom
'Radiant Spring in Full Bloom ' is the first chapter of the first installment in the light novel series. Synopsis Things are beginning to look up for Doremi Harukaze as she enters high school; but as things begin to change an old friend returns! '' Summary Doremi is in high spirits as she prepares for her first day of school and she's excited to see her friends, although moments ago her grumbling would say otherwise. She decides to properly introduce herself to the readers -allowing those who know her to skip ahead- saying she is now fifteen and she graduated from Misora Munincipal Junior High. She's been accepted into Misora Prefectural High and mentions that even now she thinks back to her days as an Apprentice Witch, explaining it to the readers who are unfamiliar and how this happened. As fun as it was, they decided to remain humans at the end of their adventure- just then Haruka calls out to Doremi and she realizes she has twenty minutes before the reunion begins. She resumes fixing her hair as she explains the current goings-on with her friends; Hazuki Fujiwara has been accepted into Karen Girls Academy but they still hang out every week at various locations. Aiko Senoo moved back to Osaka but they still see each other on rare occasion, like when she had a trip to Shikoku the year before, and she will attend the reunion. Her grandfather recently passed away but the family lived together for two years. While it was an upsetting experience, Aiko's mom reconciled with her dad so they were able to pull through it. Meanwhile, Momoko Asuka hasn't been seen for three years, since she moved back to New York, but they send emails to each other every day, unfortunately she won't be at the reunion. Onpu Segawa also won't be attending the reunion, and Doremi admits its been about a year since they last spoke. Hana-chan, Majorika, Lala, and the rest of the Yousei have also been gone for about four or five years now. Doremi feels sad about this and they try not to discuss them anymore as its painful, and she often wonders how Hana is and what she may be up to. Haruka yells for Doremi again and tells her that she can't be blamed if she's late, so Doremi forces herself to hurriedly finish and run from the room- only to notice her hair pin is coming loose and fall down the stairs when she tries fixing it. Pop remarks that Doremi will never change, causing her to begin yelling at her. As the older sister she has no right to tease her like this, but Pop says Doremi shouldn't talk considering she has to help her study. Doremi is upset her due to how much she built herself up, then she apologizes to the Readers for lying to them. Keisuke shows up to help her and Haruka comments on how unusual it is seeing Doremi's hair up again, then notes its shorter than before. She assumes her hair is what makes Doremi take so long, and she helps fix her hair as Pop teases her by saying she only cut it because she was rejected by a boy and is hiding it by wearing it up. As Doremi rushes out to leave, Keisuke wonders who this boy is but Haruka tells him to leave her alone, then changes the topic. - - - - - - Doremi complains over Pop and shows resentment, saying she plans to attend Karen Girls' Academy, which is very expensive and their family is already in a poor financial position. Its expensive because it has an integrated system in order to not only include high school, but middle school and college classes. It's also a private school, but Pop wants to enroll in its music department, where Hazuki is also enrolled. The Teachers and Faculty are also well-known Musicians and most of the Alumnae have become professional Composers and Performers. She explains their lack of funds is due to the Mountain Fishing stream Keisuke would visit dying down. He has trouble finding work and had to transfer to writing about Sea Fishing, and Haruka compensates by giving in-home piano lessons. However she sincerely thinks that Pop has some talent and would like to see her grow. Doremi also notes the irony that Seki-sensei is now Pop's homeroom teacher, and she is also an Alumnae from Karen Girls' Academy, so she was thinking of speaking to her in hopes she can motivate Pop towards achieving her dream. At the hill, Doremi observes Misora First Elementary, her old school and feels sad seeing as all the cherry tree have lost their blossoms, which is a shame as April just began. She notes summer was a lot warmer though, and they bloomed a lot earlier than usual. Noticing the time, Doremi curses and rushes the rest of the way inside, where she arrives to some teasing and a scolding Tamaki. Before she can make a comeback Doremi agrees she was late, so she maturely greets Tamaki rather than make a fuss like she used to. Everyone is asked to sit down at their old seats and Nobuko Yokokawa suggests they rearrange the desk in a semi-circle format so that they can look at each other. Everyone agrees and Doremi is happy when Nobuko asks to sit next to her, as she isn't super-close with anyone else, and she can see that Nobuko's friend -Miho Maruyama- isn't there. They met back when their classes were mixed in fifth grade, and they hit it off as Nobuko wanted to be a novelist while Miho wishes to become a manga artist. Everyone loves their combined work and in junior high they began submitting work into various girl-oriented manga magazines. Nothing was picked up but they did win several honorable mentions. Suddenly, Doremi spots Miho and wonders if the reason she's keeping distant from Nobuko was because of an argument, and she observes Miho occasionally glance towards them and try to avoid eye contact. Doremi is aware of herself being ''meddlesome, but she really wants to see what the problem is. She is shocked upon seeing Aiko appear and Aiko quickly apologizes for showing up late- only to be told she's at the wrong class. To avoid the awkward situation she tells some jokes and quickly takes her leave after saying goodbye. Everyone is amused and after she leaves, Doremi hears laughter coming from the nearby classroom and figures Aiko probably told them what happened. Eventually they get a break and the girls discuss what they heard from class two, such as everyone being sad by Onpu not showing up, and how the reunion struggled to get off its feet until Aiko was able to lighten the mood. Seki-sensei asks everyone to discuss some memories from junior high and how things are going as of late when former class representative, Masato Rinno suggest they use the attendance roster numbers to make sure everyone gets a turn. But when they realize Momoko was the first student -and she's absent- Doremi fills in everyone on what she knows, bringing up how they chat through email and that she will be moving back in Autumn as her dad's company is taking on a big project. Next comes Itou Kouji, and several others who bring up various anecdotes, which high school they will attend, current hobbies, etc. Doremi notes that out of everyone it was Kotake Tetsuya who got the most attention, due to how much he's grown up since elementary school. On top of that, during junior high he became the soccer team captain and their ace striker, and early on he gained major popularity with girls. She angrily then points out that he broke her heart when he rejected her- but that is all she will say on the subject. Today was a bit awkward between them and she notices he won't even look at her. Miho soon takes her turn but all she can bring up is that she will be attending a private school and nothing noteworthy occured in middle school. Doremi is confused as she and Nobuko were friends at that point and they were working together, and even now Nobuko will be attending the same school. She decides that rather then make a scene she will just ask them after the reunion ends. Afterwards, the two classes get together and decide to have a party at the nearby Karaoke place when Aiko asks Doremi how her classes reunion was. Shimakura joins them noticing Doremi's vague response, along with Hazuki, and Shimakura begins teasing Doremi regarding her unique graduation. Doremi remarks that she got teased for a long time after that, but she refuses to say anything to the Reader. Instead, she discusses Seki-sensei and Nishizawa-sensei getting on stage to sing together at the Karaoke place. Nishizawa got married a year ago and is currently on Maternity Leave, but today she was able to bring the baby with her. As others performed, the SOS had been telling jokes while Hazuki, Aiko, and Doremi are in the corner for some personal girl talk. Aiko asks Doremi about Kotake and right away she claims that nothing happened, leading her to ask why she even bothered, leading Hazuki to apologize and worry she's at fault. Doremi attempts to claim otherwise before she starts to think about what happened. It was their second year of middle school and Yada and Hazuki became a couple, which led her to worry over her own lack of charm. Hazuki claims there is someone who likes Doremi who she is, but Doremi has idea who it could be until Hazuki reminds her of the time she barricaded herself in the Maho-dou. Kotake was going to say he loved her, but he got embarrassed and claimed everyone loves her, and everyone knew Kotake liked her. Doremi started to think back to the many times Kotake caught her attention and they would chat about their other times spent together, not all of them were good but not all of them were bad either. Since then Doremi began paying him more attention, and she eventually saw him as someone other than a jerk who annoyed her in elementary school. Their time spent discussing how handsome he became and how much he's grown led her to realize she had feelings for him. So when she noticed how popular he was to the other girls she decided to confess her feelings to him one evening, calling him to ask that he meet her on the beach the next day. He agrees and she gave him the letter, but he never answered her. Since then Kotake became busier as captain of the soccer team and in the third year they were put in different classes. So things have been awkward and she automatically led her to assume she was rejected as its been a year and a half since that day. Aiko thinks this is weird, and Hazuki believes he was just surprised by her confession, and maybe he wasn't sure how to respond and didn't realize how much time passed. Aiko offers to ask Kotake on her behalf but Doremi rejects her offer, changing the subject to ask Aiko how her relationship with Anrima is going, as they began dating sometime back. Aiko plainly remarks dumping him -much to their surprise- because he told a stupid joke regarding their future love life. She was so angry by this and so she's decided not to focus on romance for the time being, but track, having not only entered the Osaka Prefecture Tournament but winning the win the one-hundred-meter dash, and getting third in the National Track-and-Field Tournament. When she points out that she's already turned in her Track Team enrollment papers to the advisor of Misora, Doremi is shocked as Hazuki and Aiko start laughing, realizing they forgot to tell Doremi her good news. Doremi yells out in surprise and when everyone stops to look at them, the girls apologize and leave for the Lobby to continue their chat. Aiko explains that the Senior Care Facility her mom works at is opening a new place in the neighboring town of Misora this month, and because her mom was assigned to be part of the Administrative staff, her dad got a re-employment at the Taxi Company managed by Mr. Tamaki. So she's moving back. The girls return to discussing romance by bringing up Hazuki and Yada. She grows quiet and expresses concern because at Karen Girls' Academy they're strict about relationships with boys- meeting with one alone is banned, so they can only really see each other at each others homes, and when she visits him, she has to bring her mom and nanny as chaperones. She would like to spend time alone with him and go on a real date, which causes Aiko to teasingly ask her if she has any impure intentions when she brings up how badly she wants this. She denies it and Doremi plays dumb, which frustrate Hazuki until the trio burst into laughter. - - - - - - At the end of the party everyone mutually agrees to hold another reunion in five years when they will be turning twenty and they say goodbye, with Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko heading back to the Harukaze house to keep talking. They bring up Onpu, whom none of them had seen or talked to for at least the past six months, and Hazuki wistfully brings up how before they could use magic to find out, but they stopped being witch so it can't be helped. She claims she is kidding, but Aiko and Doremi agree with her, wishing they still were witches. As they cross the nearby bridge Doremi happens to notice some dandelion pass by and float towards a slope on the opposite side of the bill, and her field of vision quickly allows her to spot the Maho-do. The girls are confused and wonder if they are imagining it because once Majorika and the others left for the witch world the building was demolished and it was turned into a vacant lot. They continue looking at it and don't believe it to be a mirage, so they run up to the shop to find the signboard still in tact, along with Makihatayama Rika's Magical Shop ''written on it. This was the sign Majorika used before they changed it. It is at that very moment the door door swings open. Majorika steps out and they exchange glances. Quote *Doremi: ''Yo! Nice to meet you. I'm Harukaze Doremi! ----- *Doremi: Urggghhhh!! She went and poured salt on the wound on my heart that I've been trying to forget! ''-----'' Trivia *Doremi officially refers to her odango hairstyle as chignon. *Doremi saying she is the luckiest girl in the world is based on her original phrase from the anime, in which she would proclaim she was the worlds must unlucky girl. *The confession Doremi mentions is based on the final scene of Dokkan. *Many things in this chapter reference the first episode of the anime series. Gallery hair.png Doremi 16 normal.png Aikoarrives.png inclass.png majodo16.png majorika16.png Category:Ojamajo Doremi 16 Category:OD16B1